Cristina Vee
Residence tweets: * * | alma_mater = California State University at Long Beach | alias = | occupation = Voice actress, television host, voice director, singer | years_active = 2005–present | agent = Atlas Talent | credits = The Familiar of Zero as Louise Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series as Nanoha Takamachi K-On! as Mio Akiyama Puella Magi Madoka Magica as Homura Akemi | website = }} Cristina Valenzuela (born July 11, 1987)Birthday: * * known by her stage name Cristina Vee, is an American actress and singer who provides voices for anime and video game productions. Some of her voice roles include Louise in The Familiar of Zero, Nanoha Takamachi in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, Mio Akiyama in K-On!, Nagisa Saitō in Squid Girl, Homura Akemi in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars in the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon, the Honoka sisters in Knights of Sidonia, and Hawk from The Seven Deadly Sins. On screen, she is the co-host for AnimeTV with Johnny Yong Bosch, and the second live portrayal of Haruhi Suzumiya in The Adventures of the ASOS Brigade after Patricia Ja Lee. Career Vee was raised in Norwalk, California. She had attended Anime Expo multiple times as a fan, and participated in their AX Idol voice-over contest. In 2004, she joined a voice-over panel where she helped work some of the equipment and then got a card from Wendee Lee to audition for several shows with Bang Zoom! Entertainment, including Samurai Champloo. Her first major role was Kanaria in Rozen Maiden. In 2008, she voiced the title character in Aika R-16: Virgin Mission, Louise in The Familiar of Zero and Nanoha in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. She portrayed the live-action Haruhi Suzumiya in the promotional videos for the second The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya series, and performed as her at various events. In 2011, she voiced the shy bassist Mio Akiyama in the school music comedy K-On! and Nagisa Saitō in the comedy Squid Girl. In 2012, she voiced Homura Akemi in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. In 2013, she voiced Princess Yo in Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan and Red Hood in the Ikki Tousen series. In 2014, she voiced Morgiana in Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, the Honoka sisters in Knights of Sidonia, and Mini-dora in the Bang Zoom dub of the 2005 Doraemon series. She was chosen to voice Sailor Mars in Viz's re-dub of Sailor Moon and the new Sailor Moon Crystal series. In 2015, she voiced Noel Vermillion in BlazBlue Alter Memory, Ruri in Durarara!!x2, Compa in Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, and Hawk in The Seven Deadly Sins, the last of which was released as a Netflix original series. In March 2012, she started a Kickstarter crowdfunding campaign to produce an animated music video in conjunction with Cybergraphix Animation and Studio APPP. The main character of the video, "Cristina Veecaloid", was designed by Skullgirls creative director Alex Ahad. She is also involved in casting and directing the Skullgirls web series. She was also a live-action host of IGN's IPL4 and IPL5 League of Legends tournaments in Las Vegas. Vee voices title character Marinette in the English dub of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, which premiered on Nickelodeon in December 2015. In addition to voice acting, Vee got into singing when she was asked to do some in fandubs. She later uploaded several renditions of anime songs. Some of her music has logged over 2 million hits on YouTube. Vee has been involved in voice-overs for video games, mostly with English localizations of Japanese titles produced by Atlus USA, NIS America and dubbed by Bang Zoom. Some of her major roles include Noel in BlazBlue, Riven the Exile in League of Legends, Four in Drakengard 3, and Compa in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. In 2014, she voiced Shantae in Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, and will reprise the title role in Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. Filmography Anime Animation Film Video games Other voiceover * Violetta – Violetta (English dub of Argentinian telenovela) Live action * The Adventures of the ASOS Brigade Season Two – Haruhi Suzumiya, Herself * Anime TV – Various roles (season 1), Host (season 2) Notes References Resumes: * * * * * }} External links * * * * Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American voice actresses Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:People from Norwalk, California Category:Funimation voice actors Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:People from Long Beach, California Category:Actresses from Long Beach, California Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:American female singers Category:21st-century American singers